


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by Iily7



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iily7/pseuds/Iily7
Summary: ..... or maybe not. Nicola's been away for a week selling her healthy choices initiative, doing press up and down the country. The very day she's back she does a... less than perfect interview, Malcolm's straight there for a great big shouting match.





	1. Chapter one

'Ah. Rrrright.'  
'What?' Sighed Nicola.  
'That was Malcolm, he's on his way.' Glenn grimaced sympathetically at her. Really it was unfair of Malcolm to be coming all the way down to the studio in person, Nicola had been, well, competent was stretching it, but she was tired from the incessant press and public attention of the last week and it was 9 o clock at night for gods sake. She must want to get home, he knew he did, surely the debrief could wait until tomorrow! But then, he supposed, it's not like dealing with a normal human is it, this is Malcolm F Tucker.

'Oh great, that's all I fucking need,' she exhaled, sounding defeated.  
'You know it really didn't go as badly as you think it did.' Terri chimed in as patronising as ever.  
'Thanks Terri,' Nicola replied archly, but the sarcasm, as ever, went over her head.  
'How was it having a week without him?' Ollie asked rather wistfully. He never wanted to leave the hub of Westminster for even a second if he didn't have to, so Nicola had settled for Glenn himself and a few other SPADS to take with her, and left Ollie ostensibly running the shop. He was sprawled sideways in a chair, his spindly legs hanging over the arm of it. Glenn wished he wouldn't do that, he made the place look untidy, and the four of them look unprofessional. But then, Terri managed to do that every time she opened her mouth so maybe it was a losing battle. 

Nicola opened her mouth to answer but was distracted by what was evidently a text, she'd been glued to the thing all day. He'd been worried initially that there was another scandal brewing in the shape of Ella Murray but then he'd seen his glum boss's lips quirk up when she thought no one was watching so he'd calmed down. He hoped that her husband was being nice to her for once. Finally she shrugged nonchalantly and said, 'oh you know, I'm never really without him, he still rang me approximately 20 times a day to make sure I hadn't fucked up, wasn't going to fuck up, wasn't in the process of fucking up.' 

Suddenly the door crashed open in a manner so dramatic it could only have been performed by Malcolm, who then with his usual tact roared 'Well, I see you haven't got any more competent on yer week away wanking off the general public.'  
Nicola gave a long suffering sigh and closed her eyes as if to steel herself for the coming tirade. 'Malcolm,' she said through a fake smile, 'and I see YOU haven't got any more charming.'

'Shut yer fuckin cave ye fuckin useless, hopeless - '  
'Oh and good evening to you too Malcolm!' Nicola interrupted loudly and very sarcastically, 'yes I had a nice trip thank you, it went well - '  
'Oh it went well did it?! Because from what I saw ye fuckin JUST about managed to come off like a normal fuckin human being for maybe half the time and the rest of it -'  
'Nicola was received very well actually.' Said Glenn, putting his life in his hands. He knew that Nicola was more than capable of handling Malcolm, in fact he'd never really seen anyone stand up to him in the way she did. But she really shouldn't have to over this, she'd done very well on her press tour. In any case he was totally ignored, it was like he hadn't even spoken, Malcolm's eyes were boring a hole into Nicola.  
'And what was this tonight?!'  
'She's tired Malcolm!' Glenn risked it again. Then he wished he hadn't. Malcolm's eyes were finally torn off Nicola and swivelled to him. Then he started to walk towards him. He would stand his ground, yes he would, but he wished he couldn't remember quite so vividly how much that punch had hurt...

'You know what old Father Time,' Malcolm's voice was low and dangerous, 'I do not need yer fuckin input here. In fact, all of ye can fuck off, go back to yer fuckin tv dinners for one and yer internet porn and WE will continue this fuckin discussion on the way back to the office and then WE will clear up the fuckin shit storm of a mess you've made right??' He shouted in Nicola's face. There was a tense silence until finally she rolled her eyes and said 'fine!' As she walked away. 'But you're over reacting, there's hardly anything to clear up!' Was shouted over her shoulder.  
'God that just shows right there, fuckin exhibit a that is of what a fuckin clueless bint ye are!' He roared after her, as the three world weary advisers and he followed Nicola outside to the waiting car.  
Ollie rolled his eyes and slouched his way out, Terri was clearly furious that she'd had to work til this hour. God they were heartless. Only Glenn tried to catch Nicola's eye to make sure she was going to be alright. But once she'd thrown her cases and cases of work in the boot she sat looking resolutely ahead as Malcolm slammed her door shut and marched round to his side calling parting insults to Ollie as he went. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat in silence until the car pulled away, not making eye contact.  
'Elvis can ye put the partition up please mate?'  
'Sure can Mr Tucker,' he replied cheerfully, he had no desire to hear the coming row.  
As soon as the mechanic whirring finished he was on her, she was on him, they pounced together, devouring each other; his hands in her hair her mouth opening to him. 

'Fuck I've wanted ye all fuckin day,' he growled kissing desperately down her throat, hard and fast, no finesse, just need, making her whimper. 'God it's been torture.' He pulled her roughly onto his lap so she was straddling him, moaning deliciously as he squeezed and kneaded that perfect arse, grinding against his rapidly hardening cock. 

'Why didn't you come and see me sooner?' She complained before dragging her teeth across his collar bone. God yes just like that.  
'I couldn't get away,' he groaned, 'it's been a fuckin mad house. But this was the perfect excuse,' he smiled and ran a hand up her back, weaved it through her hair to pull her back to his lips, 'and I'm here now,' he breathed against her mouth before ravishing it. 

He broke off eventually and watched her face, her quickening, panting breath as he slid his hand up her thigh. As he ghosted his fingers over her knickers he leant into her and whispered teasingly 'ye want me to touch you? Make ye come right here right now?'

She looked surprised, threw an anxious glance over her shoulder in Elvis' direction but then bit her lip and panted 'Yes. PLEASE.'  
He smirked and pressed hot kisses to her neck as he roughly pulled her knickers to the side, 'Mmm FUCK I've missed you,' he groaned as he dipped his fingers into her wetness, stroking her soft folds, loving the way her mouth dropped open, her eyes closing, her breath catching. 

She tipped her head back and sighed ecstatically as he pumped his fingers hard inside of her, god worrying that plump bottom lip between her teeth. He moved on her clit and she moaned and bucked her hips gripping his shoulders even tighter.  
'Feel good darlin?' He asked,  
'Mmmmm you're so good!' she moaned in relief. His other hand moved up her body stroked her trembling stomach, her full breast, up the soft skin of her neck to cup her face and make her look into his eyes as he asked 'have ye wanted me Nic'la?'  
'Ooooh,' she groaned 'you know I have! Please... '

'Did ye touch yourself over me while ye were away?' He whispered hot in her ear.  
'Yes,' she gasped 'oh every fucking night Malcolm, I made myself come on my own fingers thinking of you.' She growled, riding him harder. 'Can you imagine me?' she teased, 'naked, on my back with my thighs spread open, touching my breast,' she whispered moving his hand so he'd do just that, 'pinching my own nipples - '  
'Ooh fuck Nic'la!'  
'Mm my fingers moving on my clit so fast because I wanted you so fucking much, slipping inside... '  
'Oh FUCK!'  
Now it was her turn to look smug. 'i want to blow you as soon as we get back to the office.' She growled as she palmed his cock.  
'Oh Jesus fuckin Christ Nic'la!'  
'I can't wait to be on my knees for you,' she groaned 'want you to come in my mouth.' 

Christ this was NOT going the way he had planned it. He was close to coming in his fucking trousers, she was supposed to be the one panting over him. He had to regain control. He bit down on her shoulder, hard enough to hurt, making her gasp and thrust herself further into his aching cock. It had been a surprise to learn that this seemingly fragile, rather vulnerable woman liked it as rough as he could give it to her. 

Early on in their affair he'd got carried away in his own pleasure and pinched her nipples too hard, bitten her neck too roughly, held her so tight his fingerprints were embedded into her skin and before he could apologise she'd gasped 'do it again Malcolm' and he'd of course capitulated. 

Hearing her moan, whimper, sigh for him had become the biggest turn on he could fuckin imagine. How unlikely. When he'd first met her, yes he'd idly admired her arse but mainly he'd have done anything to stop her talking, stop her prattling on or panicking, stop her getting shrill. Now whenever he was alone he found his mind wandering to ever more elaborate ways he could make her scream for him. And fuck he HAD missed her. He didn't want to examine that too closely. He preferred to allow himself to think that he would feel this way about anyone who was so good in bed but he secretly suspected it was more than that. And the very fact that she was so good in bed, that they were so fucking compatible, that he wanted her so fucking much was a worry in itself. 

When it came to this thing whatever it was they were doing he turned his brain off and lived in the moment. He never thought about what would happen if she left him, or if someone found out, or if she'd gone to America... no. Why would he when he could think about how fucking good she felt around him, dripping wet and so tight, or how she smelt, delicate perfume mixed with the sharp tang of her arousal, his senses were in fucking overload whenever she was there, he had fucking amazing, gorgeous tits to squeeze and her pliant, lovely mouth to kiss and the softest skin he'd ever felt to run his hands all over again and again and again. There was no time for anything else. 

Right now she had leant into his neck and was panting, little whimpers escaping her with every ragged breath, god he could feel each hot exhalation tickling his skin, each tremor of her muscles as they fluttered around his fingers in ecstasy, each involuntary erratic thrust of her hips to take him deeper harder faster just MORE. They were always pushing for more from each other, more pleasure, more moans, more words; god tell me how it feels, tell me what you want, tell me...

He growled and kissed her neck, she moaned high and breathy, oh Christ he loved that sound 'Fuck nicola,' he groaned his hand going back to her arse squeezing her tightly. 'I can't wait to be between your gorgeous thighs,' he growled knowing how much she loved being eaten out. And sure enough she whimpered his name helplessly, her body giving a shudder at the thought. Fuck there was nothin like being buried between her trembling thighs, he loved being able to make her back arch as she screamed his name in total abandon. Hearing her go from satisfied sighs to desperate whimpers to crying out, literally begging him not to stop fuck he'd never get used to it. The way she'd lose herself in him, and how fucking hard she'd come for him when he used his tongue on her, it was fuckin addictive. 

'That what ye want pet? Want to come on my mouth hmm? Want my tongue sliding warm and wet over your clit?' He asked biting her earlobe hard.  
'Oh YES,' she cried and her hips bucked of their own accord.  
'Mmmm fuck I've missed the taste of ye. And I fuckin can't wait to be inside ye, so fuckin wet and tight, feel so fuckin good.'  
'Oh Malcolm,' she moaned again higher in pitch, sexy as fuck.  
'I'm gonna fuck ye til ye can't remember yer own fuckin name,' he growled, his cock so hard against her now it was almost painful. She moaned and writhed wantonly, her head thrown back, her hand covering his making him stay toying with her nipples. 

'We've got about five minutes pet ye gonna come for me?'  
'Yes, yes god don't stop!' She begged breathlessly.  
'No fuckin chance darlin.'  
'Ooooh FUCK.' She whined riding his hand harder and harder.  
'Yes that's it come on ma fingers Nic'la, want to feel ye.' His fingers were pinching and stroking over a nipple, his teeth catching the other through her flimsy blouse, her head snapped back at this.  
'Ooooooh yesyesyes I'm gonna come Malcolm, fuck make me come! Oh god oh god ooooh!' She cried into his neck her body shuddering, her muscles clenching and pulsing with her pleasure.

He held her head, stroked her hair as she came down panting, her body quivering still.  
'Oh fuck,' she breathed as she kissed him hard and demanding. When she broke off he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked her off them, watched her eyes darken even further with arousal then kissed her sliding his tongue against hers so she could taste herself.  
'Ye're fuckin exquisite.' He whispered against her mouth between kisses. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and held him like he was the only thing keeping her on planet earth. After an age she admitted in a small voice 'I missed you too Malcolm.'


	2. Chapter two

No sooner had he closed the office door behind him she had pinned him to it and kissed him frantically. Her hands were untucking his shirt, unbuckling his belt even as her tongue was invading his mouth, swirling with his, making it impossible for him to think. Suddenly her hand was on his rapidly hardening cock, stroking just too softly, too shallowly, oh she knew what she was doing to him. He thought he would probably give in and beg if that's what she asked of him. She used her teeth on his neck and collar bones, all the while purring, 'and what about you darling hmm?' She stood up straight to murmur in his ear, 'did you touch yourself over me while I was away?' 

Her breasts were pressed against him, her hand was teasing him, she bit his earlobe and fuck his head was spinning. Still he couldn't resist teasing her, even if his voice was embarrassingly hoarse when he did it.   
'Oh well, ye know, I hardly noticed ye were gone maself.' She smirked at him and immediately stopped touching him and stepped away.   
'Is that right?' She asked her eyes dancing with mischief.   
'Aye tha's righ' pet,' he managed to choke out. She huffed a small laugh and started to unbutton her own blouse.   
'So you, you didn't miss kissing me then? Because you seemed to enjoy it then... and you know my mouth can be good for so many other things too darling.' His head fell back against the door with a groan as soon as he saw those fuckin gorgeous tits encased in see through white lace.   
'And you didn't miss these?' she smirked and cupped her own breasts, caressed the skin of her neck all the way down into the bra to pinch a nipple, gasping as she did so. 'Hmm and I thought you liked having your mouth all over them, stroking them, kissing them... sucking them,' she husked watching his expression with amusement as she toyed with the now rock hard peaks.   
'No? Ok... what about these then?' She asked raising her skirt tortuously slowly to show him her stocking clad thighs.   
'Oooooh god,' he exhaled sounding agonised.   
'Don't you miss being between them Malcolm?' She asked almost innocently, all the while peeling a stocking very slowly down her leg.   
'Nic, Nic'la,' he groaned as her dexterous, soft fingers stroked up her own thigh.  
'Tell me Malcolm,' she demanded, strict suddenly. 

He fought his pride for a little longer, he hated the game and he fucking loved the game and god he was going to lose and he didn't give a fuck. He watched as the other stocking was drawn down her leg and she said 'now, is this coming off?' referring to her skirt, 'or shall I stop?' Her eyes dancing.   
'Take it off. Please Nicola take it off,' his voice was ridiculously strangled but Jesus she was fucking glorious.   
'Only seeing as you asked so nicely,' she smirked and discarded it. Oh Christ he could see everything through that white lingerie. He was leaking pre come already, god he'd do ANYTHING to be touched, anything. 

'Fuck, fuck I need ye please Nicola, I fuckin need that gorgeous mouth of yours round ma cock right the fuck now!' He pleaded fervently. She took her bra off in response. 'Oh Christ please nic please, fuck!'   
'You still haven't answered my question,' she said, moving closer to him. His hips bucked totally of their own accord just at her proximity, god he couldn't THINK, all he could think was her, all he could see, hear, smell was her.   
'I missed you! Ok! FUCK you'll never know how much I fuckin missed you and yes of course I thought about you every fuckin day and of course I came every single night thinking about you!' As soon as he was finished she was on her knees for him and his swollen, sensitive head was in her hot, willing mouth. 'Aaaaargh!' He cried out like a fuckin virgin, oh god he wasn't going to last. But she knew that. She'd braced her hands on his hips and was sucking him in earnest. He watched some of his pre come and her saliva drip down her chin and had to stop himself from coming there and then. She was taking as much of him as she could, swirling her tongue around him and swallowing and oh GOD. She grabbed his hands and weaved them into her hair, he took it for the sign that it was that she wanted him to fuck her mouth and fucking hell when he started thrusting, gently at first, then faster and faster into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth every other thought went out of his head. 

Fuck the way she was looking at him... never breaking eye contact, with that fuckin sexy look in her eyes, her cheeks hollowed out to take him and her fucking reddened lips, slick with saliva sliding over his cock, oh Christ. He was vaguely aware that he was groaning and swearing and fucking saying her name over and over again but there was nothing he could do about it. His brain was no longer attached to his fucking vocal chords. Not when his balls were so tight and he was so fucking close and just another few thrusts and oooooh fuck! He shuddered and groaned again and again and again shooting red hot come into her mouth, felt her swallow him all down and his knees nearly gave fuckin way. 

She kept mouthing at him softly, licking that gorgeous tongue over his head, fuck it was like she couldn't get enough. She finally rocked back on her heels and smiled softly, probably at his fucking awe struck expression. He pulled her roughly up to his mouth to kiss her swollen lips, he knew he was about to return the favour but fuck he needed a minute first. He nuzzled his face into her neck, held onto her so tightly he worried he might be hurting her and caught his breath. Their hands stroked adoringly all over each other's backs, through each other's hair, but they didn't speak. 

Eventually he started to kiss her shoulder, slowly at first, almost chastely, but then he heard her whimper when he nipped her skin with his teeth and he couldn't hold himself back. He ravished her neck, all the while walking her backwards, only breaking contact so he could sweep everything off his desk and lay her down onto it. 

He was struck, just for a moment, as he looked down at her, with her soft gaze and her gentle smile on him, by a feeling that was so overwhelming it lodged almost painfully in his chest. It slowed him down. Suddenly he wanted to log every minute of this, of her. He breathed out in surrender to this feeling and rested his head on her stomach for a moment. He kissed lingeringly over every inch of skin, every stretch mark, he counted her ribs, he mouthed up between her breasts and pressed kisses again and again over her heart. He hoped she didn't realise what he was doing. He listened to every uneven breath, heard them become moans as he sucked at the soft, soft skin of her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth. 

When he finally tore himself away after nibbling lightly he moved to her thighs and kissed up one before nuzzling at her through the silk of her knickers breathing, 'tell me how much ye want this.' He didn't much care what she said, as long as it was delivered in that breathless, needy tone that made him forget any other human being in the world existed.   
'More than anything,' she whimpered, 'Malcolm...'

Drawing her knickers slowly down he's taken back to one of the many nameless, faceless hotels they've visited in the course of their affair. He'd been late that particular time, really late and when he finally got there he'd found her completely naked, lounging on the bed, waiting for him. She'd demanded he make it up to her and then very slowly opened her legs to him and he'd thought he might be in love. It was one of the many times that treacherous thought had entered his head but he'd distracted himself by falling to his knees and making her come until she couldn't take it anymore. 

Of course that had been one of the first times she'd allowed him to hold her afterwards. They had never done that in the early days, both too frightened of it seeming real, as if somehow by 'just' making each other come in every single way they could think of they weren't being intimate. But that day she'd been so exhausted from the five? Six times he'd made her come she had little choice but to sprawl across his chest, skin slick with her sweat, neck stinging from his teeth and thighs absolutely soaked from their mutual pleasure. He'd never tell her but he's glad she forgot herself that day and kissed his chest lazily, stroked her soft fingers down his stomach, allowed him to stroke his through that mane of hair and tilt her chin up every now and then to press his lips to hers clumsily. Because it set the precedent for all their later encounters. One by one she allowed the boundaries to fall, letting him hold her for longer, talking about things totally unrelated to work, until one day he'd been so exhausted he told her he wanted to but he just couldn't see her and she'd come to his office JUST to hold him and talk inanely as he went boneless under her soft caresses.

He couldn't put a name to those moments. Equally he was troubled that, just the other day a very young, very beautiful journalist had thrown herself at him and he'd turned her down. He couldn't do it. He'd told her he was taken and he hadn't even regretted it. He may be able to say dispassionately that she had been beautiful but her gaze didn't do that THING to his insides that Nicola's did. When she'd run her hand down his chest he'd felt nothing and he knew if Nicola had done that he would be half hard and breathless, so why have totally mediocre sex and feel like a fucking bastard when he could wait and have his mind blown by his very own frumpy, middle aged omnishambles? Of course he shouldn't feel like a bastard, if he had wanted to shag her he should have been able to, Nicola was married for fucks sake. But for whatever fucked up reason it would have felt like cheating. And he couldn't allow himself to think about Nicola being touched by that caveman of a husband of hers anyway, he was likely to put his fist through a wall. 

He buried his face in her sex, kissing and swirling his tongue over her swollen flesh to remind himself that she was choosing to be here with him and not with her husband. Her breath caught in her throat and she moaned softly, running a hand leisurely through his hair, god this was the life. He kissed her over sensitised flesh very slowly, teasingly, gaining little high pitched mewling sounds, ripped from the back of her throat each time his lips brushed her aching clit. He knew if he continued this he could build her up to an orgasm that would leave her world absolutely shattered.

She sighed for him, as she always did in the beginning, until her hips began to undulate, wanting more of him, always more. He suddenly delved his tongue into her, making her back arch and a helpless moan fall from her lips. He was groaning himself at the intensified taste, the slick feel of her that he spread back up to her clit. She was moaning now, her grip on his hair had tightened and he watched as her other hand reached to squeeze her breasts. But he wouldn't speed up. She was going to feel as torn apart by his mouth as he'd felt by hers. 

Steadily the noises she made increased in pitch as he took her closer, her head was tipped back but his eyes never left her face, he fuckin loved the way she bit her lip and furrowed her brow when she was suddenly overtaken with a spike of pleasure. He could watch her all day. He sucked her clit suddenly into his mouth to see one such expression, then very gently used his teeth on her soft nub. It made her hips thrust and she called out 'yes!' breathlessly. 

He knew she was close because she was thrashing about, he always had to lay an arm over her hips to keep her still enough to maintain his rhythm, and saying his name, always his name; god YES Malcolm, DON'T stop Malcolm, he fuckin loved it.   
'Yes Nicola,' he whispered, 'god I want ye to come fer me.' She was gasping and writhing and pleading with him not to stop. As if. Fuck she was almost incoherent with pleasure as he felt her muscles start to clench.   
'That's it,' he coaxed as she keened at the intensity of it, 'that's my girl.' She came like nothing before, her body jerking uncontrollably, unable to articulate the pleasure that was ripping her in two with words. He rode her through her sobbing, shaking climax then whispered, 'you're MY girl,' territorially into her skin, heard her gather enough breath to promise 'YES Malcolm,' in response. He buried his nose into the soft skin of her thigh, stayed there nuzzling and kissing her gently until the aftershocks finally stopped sparking through her body. 

He felt her prop herself up on her elbows and lifted his head, saw the vulnerable, unreadable expression on her face and immediately pulled her tightly into his arms. He listened to her breathing even out with a sense of resigned fatalism. This was no work place fumble. This was something else entirely and they both knew it. She drew back and he saw she looked as grave as she had a moment ago, but still she leaned in, almost nervously, to press those soft lips against his. She stayed breathing his air for a moment after they kissed.   
'Malcolm,' she choked out against his mouth.   
'I know.' He replied just as earnestly.


End file.
